


Wits End

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [27]
Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Arrest, Gen, H/C bingo, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Danny never expected things to end this way.





	Wits End

In a way, the cold circle of the handcuffs were something of a relief. 

Danny knew he’d been spiraling down since Tess left. It had hurt, and he’d gone into a spat of activity that might have been termed self-destructive. At the very best. 

Then he had pulled a stupid stunt and had gotten caught. 

Which was just as well. At the rate he’d been going, Danny was pretty sure he was going to end up in a situation that would have much less pleasant results. Being arrested was bad. 

Bad. Not fatal. 

The metal around his wrists were a shock to the system, and it was like Danny finally snapped back to reality. Too late to get out of this. Far, far too late to be able to slip out of this situation without jail time. 

He could handle jail. It would be boring. Really boring.

It would give Danny a chance to plan, though. 

The idea of jail was a little horrifying, though. He hadn’t been caught in years, and to find himself arrested again was frustrating. It would only add to his record. Which Danny had been very careful to keep on the smaller side of things. At least since he turned eighteen. 

Behind him, the officer was droning something, but Danny wasn’t paying attention to him. He knew the basics already. Everyone Danny knew had the Miranda memorized, so he could ignore it.

Being shoved towards the car was something else, but Danny went with it. He was glad that he had control over his emotions, or he knew his face would be burning right now. It would be a mix of frustration and embarrassment, but he had better control than that. Thankfully.

Still, Danny was glad none of the people he normally worked with could see this. Word was going to get out about his arrest sooner or later, but having one of them see it would be irritating beyond words. Danny Ocean was always a cool, calm operator. 

Except, right now, he wasn’t. Tess leaving had taken all his ability to stay collected under wild circumstances and thrown it out the window. 

Though Danny was already making a mental note to send a message to Rusty. If there was anyone he could trust to make sure that certain things were taken care of while Danny was in jail, it would be Rusty. They’d been through a lot together, and they were probably the tightest friendship in their line of work.

Oh, Danny made sure to try to keep friendly ties with everyone he worked with. One never knew when a favor owed would be a useful thing to have. 

Another reason to get a hold of Rusty. He’d make sure nobody would take it on themselves to try to ‘help’ Danny out of jail. 

Tugging at the handcuffs, grimacing to himself, Danny looked out the window as the officers worked on other things outside the car.

He could slip the cuffs, and this was an older car. It wouldn’t take much to get into the front seat. Danny could do it.

And then be chased. Again. With much worse results the next time he was caught. 

No, not going to attempt an escape. 

Being arrested was humiliating. But never let it be said that Danny Ocean couldn’t turn situations to his own advantage. Jail meant time to plan. And there was a lot he could do with however many years he was about to get.

Still didn’t make the feel of cuffs any better to his mind.


End file.
